Question: If the consecutive integers from $50$ to $1$ were written as $$5049484746...,$$ what would be the $67^{\text{th}}$ digit to be written?
Answer: The first $66$ digits are $33$ two-digit integers.  The first $33$ integers written are $50$ to $18$.  Thus the $67^{\text{th}}$ digit is the first digit of $17$, which is $\boxed{1}$.